Onward and Upward
by easy keeper
Summary: Starts just after the movie ends deals with Dastans need to protect his brothers and defeat Kosh while Tamina plans their wedding.  Dastan/Tamina


****Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Persia or any of the characters.***

I hope you like this it just something I started to think about after I saw the movie. Please review!

_Tus's eyes stared blankly at the ceiling while father stood their skin burned and blackened accusing him as Garsiv came at him sword swinging, but fell with empty eyes before he could reach him._

Dastan bolted upright in his bed reaching for the dagger under his pillow as he struggled against the sheets tangling his legs. Quickly getting free Dastan stumble across the room and grabbed one of his twin swords. Sword in hand Dastan crept into the hallway, no gauds stopped him as they were posted at the entrance to the royal wing. Without even the slightest noise Dastan opened the door to Tus's suite and looked inside. Seeing his brother sleeping peacefully Dastan exited the room with the same amount of noise. Slowly Dastan moved down the hall to Garsiv's room. Knowing he would have to be completely silent, because his brother was an extremely light sleeper. The door whether by lack of use or by Garsiv's design squeaked loudly as it was eased open. Dastan cringed and silently cursed. Garsiv, always on alert tensed grabbed his sword and pointed it at Dastan, who was half out the door, in one quick motion.

"Don't move," Garsiv hissed as his eyes slowly focused on the intruder "Dastan, what are you doing?" Garsiv snarled suspiciously eyeing the sword that Dastan was still holding.

"Nothing," Dastan lied quickly.

"Even I can tell that you're lying little brother." When Garsiv spoke his hard voice carried a note of concern. Dastan grimaced

"Nothing," he repeated "I'll see you in the morning."

"No," Garsiv said jumping out of bed and grabbing his younger brother's wrist. "You came into my room armed, in the middle of the night. Now tell me why."

"I had a nightmare," mumbled Dastan, Garsiv's eyebrows rose. " I thought you and Tus were in danger."

"We're fine little brother go back to sleep." Dastan sighed but retired without a word. Dastan went back to his room and tried to go back to sleep. Even though he knew from the past few nights it was a pointless exercise. As he tossed and turned he saw Tamina falling to her death, Bis with empty eyes. When dawn came Dastan dressed and went down to the square where his rag tag team was camped out. The bulk of the army was camped out side the walls but Dastan's men and a portion of Garsiv's troops remained in the city to keep order. When Dastan arrived the men were munching happily eating a breakfast of fruit. "Prince Dastan," exclaimed one of his archers. At his shout the rest of the group looked up. Smiling Bis rose to greet him. "Bis, how is everything going."

"No trouble so far," Bis shrugged wondering why Dastan was asking when all they were doing was sitting around cleaning their weapons.

"Good I want you to start taking patrols out, don't go more than a few miles out." Bis's confusion showed of his face as Dastan continued "if you see a group of sand dervishes heading this way come back as quickly as you can and report to me immediately."

"Yes my prince," replied Bis dutifully even though he was extremely confused.

"Don't worry I'm probably being paranoid, but I'll explain everything later . Right now I'm going to be late for breakfast." Dastan clapped Bis on the back before turning and heading back into the palace.

While Dastan rose at dawn and gone to see his men Garsiv had risen and sought their older brother. Knocking on Tus's door, with an identifying knock they had used as children, and heard his brother stumble out of bed before sleepily calling for him to enter. Promptly Garsiv entered and upon seeing his younger brother Tus gave up trying to make his hair lay flat. "What do you want at this time of the morning Gar," he grumbled Tus good naturedly.

'Was Dastan in here last night?"

"I don't know," shrugged Tus

"Well he probably was. He came to my room last night and said he had a nightmare we wee in trouble," explained Garsiv

"We then he probably was and I just didn't hear him," conceded Tus.

"You should be more alert if Dastan can get in unobserved than so can an assassin."

"Well we can't all sleep like a deer, like you Gar," Garsiv just sneered.

"Well did you just come in here to berate me on my sleeping?"

"No," sighed Garsiv "I know I don't usually seem to care, but last night Dastan looked so scared and desperate. Thing something's wrong."

"Ok?"

"Well are you going to talk to him because the only way I know how to get something out of him is to beat him to a pulp."

"Yes, I'll speak to him after breakfast," said Tus. Garsiv started to turn, but Tus suddenly said "oh, by the way father will arrive today." Garsiv rolled his eyes "we're going to get the chewing out of our lives," Tus nodded his agreement and gave his brother a pained smile.

When Dastan came into the dinning room for breakfast both of the princes looked up. Garsiv immediately began to eat again, but Tus's Gaze lingered. Dastan caught his brothers stare and gave him a cheeky smile "what's the matter brother, do I have butter on my face like Garsiv" the mentioned prince didn't even look up.

"No" snorted Tus he didn't mention that Garsiv was completely justified in his concern, Dastan was pale, dark shadows under his eyes, his cheeks sunken. Tus bit his lip he couldn't just confront Dastan, he would immediately deny anything was wrong and then run off probably up a wall where Tus couldn't follow. "Father will arrive today, "said Tus deciding that disarming small talk would get his brother to open up. Dastan smiled "Do you think he will approve you marriage to the princess?" asked Garsiv very aware that their brother had been trying to see the princess for the last week. "I hope," than under his breath he muttered "it was his idea." "What was that," asked Garsiv his keen ears picking up what he wasn't supposed to hear. "Nothing," replied Dastan quickly mentally cursing himself for his slip. Dastan sat down next to Tus across the table from Garsiv. Smirking, Dastan picked up a pomegranate. Biting deeply into the fruit Dastan skillfully swirled the seeds around his mouth. Garsiv had his head down shoveling; food into is mouth. Tus's poorly smothered laugh alerted Garsiv and he lifted his head so that the seed Dastan had just spit hit him right between the eyes. GRRRRRRRRRR Dastan took off at a sprint and Garsiv was after him just as fast. Tus just shook his head and finished his breakfast. Dastan's childish behavior was a relief to Tus to know that his brother was in their somewhere.

Dastan flew down the hallway dodging servants and nobleman alike. He made it as far as the bottom of the main stairs before changing course. Running towards the back of the palace and the servant's area. Dastan skidded to a stop behind a large pillar to catch his breath. Garsiv came around the corner and with an odd sense of déjà vu watched his brother's robe disappear around the corner. With nowhere to hide Dastan ran hard across the flat ground in the direction of the stable. Confident he was still well ahead of his brother Dastan glanced over his shoulder. That was his mistake. Garsiv tackled Dastan to the ground and gave him a good punch across the jaw to daze him. All of a sudden Dastan started to struggle as though his life depended upon it out from under Garsiv's larger frame. He started to mumble incoherently at first then becoming louder and more desperate. "I didn't kill Father," Dastan screamed as he began to tremble, Garsiv struggled to hold him still, "I didn't kill father," he repeated.

"What are you talking about little brother," asked Garsiv shocked, confused, and concerned. Dastan was still trying to plead with Garsiv to believe him. "Little brother," shouted Garsiv shaking Dastan "Father is alive and well. You were never accused of murder," Dastan took a deep breath and finally stopped trembling. With a shake of his head Dastan came fully back to himself. Helping him to his feet Garsiv demanded "What the hell was that about."

"Nothing," responded Dastan, but even Garsiv wasn't that stupid, but he knew his brother wasn't about to tell him. Suddenly aware of all the eyes on them Dastan suggested they head back inside.

"Yeah," agreed Garsiv "we're a mess, can't greet father like this." A though summoned by his child's mumble the trumpets announcing the King's arrival rang through the palace.

"Uh oh," muttered Dastan before they both broke into a quick jog.

Dastan and Garsiv ran into Tus as he ran down the stairs and they ran up. "come on there's no time to change," Tus sighed eyeing his brothers dirty smudged clothing exasperatedly. Immediately Garsiv and Dastan fell into step beside their brother. Together they descended the stairs and met their father as he and his guard came into the courtyard. As one they bowed to the king and then one by one embraced him as their father. As Dastan hugged their father, and received some words of comfort, Garsiv pulled Tus to the side and whispered a brief retelling of their encounter in the servant's yard. "Should we involve father?" whispered Garsiv as he and Tus followed the King and Dastan who were still deep in conversation.

"No, let's keep this between brothers." Up ahead the king was questioning Dastan about his betrothed.

"I've only seen her a few times, but I think we will get along well." Sharman Laughed

"You sound like your brother." Dastan glanced back at Tus smiling,

"No I'll leave the diplomatic issues to him." Soon they were all seated in the great hall of the palace. Princess Tamina entered along with her regent. They both bowed to Sharaman and froze, waiting. With a gesture the king asked them to be seated. "Now let us discuss the business of this wedding."

"Well you majesty since this is so sudden it will take us time to prepare for the wedding. Oh say about three months."

"Father," spoke up Tus "we must continue to move against Khoshkhan," "Yes my son, perhaps you and Garsiv should continue on,"

"No," blurted Dastan before remembering his manners.

"Father, I wish to continue against Khoshkhan with my brothers. Sharaman thought on this for a moment "We shall have the wedding upon you return."

"Very wise my king while you are away we shall prepare for the wedding," agreed the regent

"Well now that, that is settled you will excuse my sons and I so we may discuss our plans." Tamina and her regent rose and bowed , the three princes returned the bow before turning to face their father.

"My sons it has come to my attention that Dastan managed to open the gate, of a city that has not been breached in a thousand years, from the inside without taking any casualties." The snarl that appeared of Garsiv's face was quickly suppressed as the king continued, "this is not an honorable tactic." Dastan lowered his head in shame, with a grimace look Sharaman continued "but Khoshkhan has not acted honorable as he raids the outlying towns," the king turned to his middle son. "Garsiv, I know that you would prefer to lead the attack, but," The king continued before Garsiv could say anything "You will allow Dastan to lead."

"Yes father," replied Garsiv obediently what he was really worried about was his younger brother.

The reason Garsiv insisted on leading every battle was to protect his family. Tus was a good diplomat and the future king. Dastan was an icon to the common people and Garsiv admitted father's favorite. As the middle son he was expendable. "Well," the king said as he wrapped up his instructions to Tus.

"We ride at dawn," Tus announced to the army later that day. The Persian soldiers always eager for battle cheered loudly.

Once Dastan knew they would be moving out he went to find Tamina. When he found her she was just finishing her afternoon prayers. "Princess," he addressed her formally.

"Prince," she replied with a small nod.

"I was wondering if we could talk for awhile."

"Of course," she smiled formally she dismissed her ladies and together they walked to the garden.

"Tamina," he said startling her with her name and not her title. "I know about the dagger," he said bluntly. She whirled to face him so fast her hair fanned out behind her.

"What. How," she sputtered

"It's a long story," He confessed

"Well," she shot back as she led him to a small bench under a tree "we have plenty of time." For more than an hour Dastan spoke of their adventure. He didn't leave out any detail. Tamina didn't interrupt him once, but just stared at him. When he was finished Tamina didn't say anything right away but just sat there and stared at him. When she finally spoke she wasn't screaming like he thought it would be. "Well Prince, you have given me much to think about."

"I wanted to tell you before we leave tomorrow. I love you Tamina I know you don't remember but you loved me to. I just hope someday you will love me again as you did then." With nothing more to say Dastan bowed and left Tamina to her thoughts.

At dawn Dastan rode at the front of the army with his brothers while Bis lead his small company. They made good time and arrived at Koshkan in four days. "Post extra sentries tonight," instructed a general the night they arrived a few miles outside of Koshkan hidden behind some large sand dunes.

Inside the royal tent Tus, Garsiv, Dastan and their top generals were gathered around a map. "Dastan's company will lead, Getting in and opening the back gate. Now half our force is hidden over there and will storm the city once the gate is open. Once we receive the signal and we will move forward and the main gate will be opened." Explained Tus one more time everyone nodded and the generals bowed and left.

That night the three princes slept together in the royal tent. When they were younger Dastan would sleep between his two older brothers. Now when they were preparing to go to sleep Dastan set up his bed roll on the outside between his brothers and anything that might enter the tent. Tus and Garsiv, both of who were already suspicious of their brother's strange behavior, exchanged worried glances.

Late that night Tus was shaken awake, as his eyes focused on Garsiv he could see the poorly disguised concern in his brother's eyes. Garsiv nodded over to where their younger brother lay tossing and turning. Immediately Tus roe and crossed to where Dastan lay. "Brother," he said urgently shaking Dastan's shoulder. As soon as Tus spoke Dastan began to mumble.

"Tus watch out. Garsiv no. I didn't do it,** I DIDN'T DO IT**." The last part came out a scream.

"Dastan," Tus yelled and with that their brother sat bolt upright, eyes wide, breath coming in great gasps. "Are you alright," yelled Tus. Dastan focused on his brother's and his face began to turn bright red.

"Yeah I'm fine." He mumbled.

"No, you're not now tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," repeated Dastan he tried to get up but Garsiv grabbed his wrist.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare."

"What about."

"Nothing," repeated Dastan turning his head way in shame.

"Little brother," whisper Tus his soft he put his hand on Dastan's shoulder.  
>"Its just a nightmare about Nizam killing everyone."<p>

"Why," both Tus and Dastan turned to look at Garsiv "What, are you dreaming this," he clarified Tus's eyebrows furrowed

"yeah, he didn't act out against anyone but you." Dastan began eyes grew wide as he desperately tried to come up with an answer

"That's true you've never had issues after battle," Garsiv unhelpfully pointed out.

"Its just different this time," Dastan defended.

"Then please tell us how its different," said Tus diplomatically.

"I can't," stuttered Dastan.

"Why not," demanded Garsiv.

"its not my secret to tell," screamed Dastan in frustration. He turned and stormed out of the tent, Garsiv moved to follow him but Tus stopped him saying.

"Let him go, if he won't tell us maybe he just needs to be alone." Garsiv nodded and laid back down on his bed roll. They only had a few more hours before dawn, and they would need their wits about them when it came. When dawn was almost upon them and Dastan had still not returned Tus became worried that Dastan had run off. "Where is Prince Dastan," Tus demanded to one of the men who had been on guard during the night.

"He left a few hours ago to join his men at the back gate," answered the startled guard.

"Very well, thank you," Tus said the man bowed and hurried off to prepare for battle.

The sky had barely began to lighten in the east when Dastan and his men moved on the city. With ease that came from many practice runs Dastan scaled the wall and threw down the ropes to the others. This time everything went off without a hitch. All the guards were killed quickly and quietly. The gate was open and the Persian troops were flooding through it before the alarm was rang. The moment the back gate was open Dastan, Bis and four others made their way toward the main gate. Their progress was unimpeded as they crossed the rooftops, they all had grown up on the streets. They encountered no one until they reached the guard towers around the gate. Three guards fell to the arrows suddenly sprouting from their chests the remaining ones charged and were quickly cut down by Dastan and Bis. The main gate was quickly opened and with a guttural roar the bulk of the Persian army surged through it. Dastan spotted Garsiv and Tus riding just behind the first charge. He kept pace with his brothers running along the roofs as they slashed and hacked their way through Kosh's troops. As they neared the palace the troops thinned until the cavalry with Tus and Garsiv encountered no resistance. From his vantage point on the roof Dastan could see what those soldiers assigned to protect the princes' couldn't . A lone archer with a cross vow laying flat on his belly on the building just in front of the Princes. Putting in a burst of speed Dastan jumped across the ally and onto the building with the archer, he could see it was to late as the man took aim at his brothers Dastan yelled "Tus, Garsiv watch out." Surprised by his shout the man turned to face Dastan bearing down on him. Reaching with his sword Dastan was just a moment to slow as the archer pulled the trigger. The arrow buried itself in Dastan's shoulder, he cried out but didn't even slow down with his good arm Dastan brought up his sword and finished the brief fight. The Charge halted at Dastan's shout as his brothers watched him be shot. The men from Dastan's company while not quite as fast as Dastan had still been following him caught up. Bis was at Dastan's side in an instant "Dastan, are you?"

"No, I'm not ok," Dastan gritted out causing Bis to flinch "But I'm not going to fall over dead," he finished.

"Dastan!" Tus yelled "are you alright?

"I'll be fine," Dastan called back "be down in a second." he started towards some steps running down the outside of the building, but faltered before he managed to go three. Bis steadied him

"Let's get you back to camp," smirked Bis Dastan gave him a smile which turned into a grimace as they moved down the steps. When they reached the bottom Tus and Garsiv were waiting.

"What the hell were you thinking," growled Garsiv as he began to wind a makeshift bandage around Dastan's shoulder.

"Gar, Take Dastan back to camp," instructed Tus, Garsiv frowned but said nothing. One of the soldiers brought forward Askh and Dastan mounted with a small push from Garsiv. Once his brother was settled comfortably on the horse Garsiv swung up in front of him.

"Bis, stick close to Tus." Bis nodded his acknowledgment and moved closer to the crown prince. Garsiv receiving a look from Tus made sure their brother had a good grip and rode off. Askh had a very smooth stride, but with every pace Dastan was jostled and he was incredibly pale by the time they made it back to camp. They rode strait into the medical area consisting of several large tents in a small sheltered valley. Seeing the two princes return physicians spilled out of one of the tents

"Prince Dastan is in need of assistance," barked Garsiv. Quickly they hurried forward to help the injured prince slide from the horse. The moment Dastan's feet hit the ground his knees buckled the physicians quickly supported him and called for a stretcher, seconds later they were lowering the prince to the stretcher and bustled him into one of the tents. Once the physicians had taken his brother Garsiv made his way over to the command tent, grabbing some paper and a quill he dashed off a quick report to the King including that Dastan had been injured. The message was sent out on a fast messenger horse bound to reach the king in two days. Returning to the medical tent Garsiv pushed the flap aside and entered. Immediately one of the doctors that was not working on Dastan approached and bowed. "Prince Dastan's wound is not very serious his breast plate slowed the arrow so it only pierced the shoulder muscles and not the joint itself," he explained.

"May I speak with him," asked Garsiv the doctor glanced at the others bandaging Dastan's shoulder.

"if you would wait a moment a moment until they finish bandaging his wound." Garsiv for once didn't start yelling because he didn't get his way immediately. When the doctors left his brother, Garsiv walked slowly to the bedroll where Dastan lay. Dastan smirked tiredly up at his brother as he lowered himself to the ground beside the bedroll.

"You Idiot!" Garsiv snared but he was just masking his concern for his little brother.

"I'm an idiot?" Dastan Laughed incredulously, but abruptly stopped and let out a low groan as his shoulder flared with pain. Garsiv's lip thinned into a small line.

"Get some sleep," Garsiv said and with that Garsiv turned and left the tent mounted and rode back into the city.

All afternoon Garsiv and Tus worked and negotiated, Koshcaken himself had been killed in the battle along with most of his senior officers. The remaining officiers were in no hurry to continue fighting. After hours of arguing a new govener for the city was placed firmly in control and all those in upper positions who still supported Koshcakan were swiftly removed. It was nearing nightfall by the time Garsiv and Tus, both exhausted returned. Dastan was not on his sleeping roll where Garsiv had left him and for a moment the two brothers panicked then looking over the rest of the camp to where the wounded were being treated. Dastan was holding a man down while a doctor removed an arrow from his leg. As soon as the arrow was out Dastan was moving again helping a man rise so that the next person could be seen to. The two princes made their way toward their younger brother when they made it to him, he was holding a man up as his stomach was bandaged. Dastan nodded to his brothers and as soon as the last knot was tied lowered the man to the mat and stood and followed his brothers back to the command tent. The moment he passed into the cover of the tent Dastan collapsed into a chair. "you should not be up," chided Tus as he poured Dastan a glass of wine and handed it to him.

" I know but father always said never to show weakness," said Dastan.

"True, but you need to rest," countered Tus, Garsiv nodded his agreement.

"Fine, I'll rest but what happened?" whined Dastan

"We to the palace and Koshcaken was killed so we easily regained control," said Garsiv bluntly. The three princes spoke of political matters for a while longer until Dastan's eyelids began to droop. Tus and Garsiv dismissed the servants for the night and also went to bed. Dastan slept soundly that night between his brothers.

They stayed at Kosh 2 two days longer and then began the return journey home. In the two days they were there Dastan was a ball of energy. Checking over his troops and reassuring the kosh natives that they were not responsible for the actions of the dictator. The return journey was slower buy only a week after the battle they had arrived back at Alamut. King Sharamen greeted his sons with relief, Dastan was riding confidently beside his brothers looking like he had never been wounded. When they were alone the king embraced each of his sons in turn.

"I feared for you all," he said they reassured him that they were fine now. "Well Dastan I believe you owe your betrothed some of your attention," Dastan nodded an agreed to the king's suggestion. After Dastan had gone Tus told the king what happened. 0

"Dastan took that arrow for us," he explained to their father.

"Well what's done is done," said Sharaman gravelly "As I have always said, the bond between brothers is the sword that defends our empire." The brothers nodded, recently they had both finally realized exactly what their father meant. Dastan was truly their brother not in blood, but in bond.

As the two oldest princes, spoke to the King Dastan sought out his future wife. When he found her she was overseeing wedding preparations. "Ah Princess glad to see your faith in me not to die was well placed,"

"Yes, your father was most insistent we continue with the wedding plans."

"wonderful, When…?" Dastan gestured at the servants bustling around decorating the main hall.

"The day after tomorrow we will wed," Tamina said picking up what Dastan was to embarrassed to say. "Now leave, you are of no help," she said pushing him towards the door. The next two days were a predictable flurry of activity throughout the palace. The tapestries were scrubbed until there was not an ounce of dirt left the floors were polished so much one could see their reflection. Dastan spent much of this time arguing with Garsiv and Bis alternately, both trying to give him advice about what to do once he was married. Garsiv who had three wives said to be cold and harsh. While Bis who had no wife, but was very good with women suggested being calm and gentle. Dastan had, had enough of both of them and their advice.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear, and promising to be hot. If Dastan thought the palace was busy before now it was frantic as servants ran to and fro preparing last minute details. The wedding wasn't until afternoon so Dastan didn't know what to do with himself, every time he tried to help he was quickly shooed out.

Tus and Garsiv came for him when the sun was at its peak, he was down in the stables helping with the horses of all the dignitaries. When Tus saw Dastan cleaning droppings on his wedding day he merely shook his head well accustomed to their brothers strange ways. "Come on, you need to get cleaned up. Your getting married in an hour," together they trooped up to the palace. Garsiv and Tus helped Dastan into his best robes and fix his wind blown hair. Finally it was time for the wedding. The priests of the temple went first then came the princes. Together the three princes walked up the aisle Dastan squished between his two brothers. After the princes reached the alter the brides procession began. All of the Princess attendants came dressed identically and according to their station in her house. Finally escorted by the king himself came Tamina. She was Ethereal dressed in a flowing gown with a train at least twenty feet long and headdress that showed her station as princess. The ceremony passed in a blur for Dastan and soon the king was announcing them as Prince and Princess Rulers of Alamut in the Persian Empire.


End file.
